Jag Alskar Dig I love you
by ShAuNwHiTeLuVeR45
Summary: "I wish…I wish I would let you as well, but…I'm not made for human contact." "Perfect. I'm not human." Eric said with a smirk. Elysabetta rolled her eyes. EricOC My first True Blood fic so please be gentle! Reviews are love! ONESHOT


**This idea has been floating around in my head for a while, so I thought I'd just go ahead and put it on paper. Hope you enjoy it! Happens before Sookie and the gang enter the picture. **

"She is impossible to work with!" Eric said vehemently. He was sitting on his bed, glaring at the ground. Godric stood amongst the remains of Eric's suite. The remains of a one-of-a-kind vase were scattered across the floor. There were several holes punched in the wall. Ad a one-perfect mirror was now cracked where Eric had thrown the now broken vase. Godric sighed.

"Eric, you must understand…Elysabetta grew up in a….well her childhood isn't exactly what one would call 'ideal'. And because of that, she has problems controlling her emotions. She's not always comfortable with people touching her-"

"So she _burns_ me?"

"Eric, she' not used to people touching her without cruel intentions. She's…."

"Delicate?"

"No."

"Fragile?"

"No…just…just be careful with her. You've seen what she can do." Godric added with a small smile. Eric scowled.

"She set my hair on fire." He ground out.

"Yes, she did. But she felt threatened. And that's the only way to defend herself. She felt that she needed to defend herself. "Eric sighed, but nodded. Godric began to leave before turning and saying,

"You should go talk to her. She doesn't how to approach you."

"_She_ doesn't know how to approach _me?_ SHE'S A PYRO FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

Godric frowned. "Eric…this is why she's afraid. You have to show compassion." Eric frowned.

"Yes, Godric."

"And Eric?"

"Yes?"

"Make your affections known to her. I know she feel the same."

If Eric were human, he would've been red as a tomato. Godric left Eric to his thoughts. Eric looked over to his broken mirror. His image was distorted.

'_Could it be blood-lust blinding me?'_ He thought to himself. He sighed and stood, leaving his room. Hers was just down the hall. He peeked in to see her sleeping form under her covers. He stopped and listened for a moment.

"Elysabetta? I know you're awake." There was a moment before she sat up, her auburn hair falling in waves down her back, her brown eyes looking at him questioningly. He gazed into their depths and noticed the hint of guilt lingered there. He turned on the light and slowly made his way to her bed. He watched as she defensively pulled her legs up to her chest.

"How did you know?" she asked looking down at her bed sheets.

"You breathe differently when you're asleep." Eric said indifferently.

"Oh...that seems a little stalker-ish…" she muttered. Eric frowned. Stalker-ish? Great. Just great.

"Elysabetta, about earlier-"

"I'm sorry, Eric, I didn't mean to-"

"No, that was my fault. I shouldn't have come after you as I did. "Elysabetta didn't reply. Eric sat down on the end of her bed.

"I should've…I wish you would allow me to…to touch you." Eric said slowly, struggling to get the words out of his mouth.

"I wish…I wish I would let you as well, but…I'm not made for human contact."

"Perfect. I'm not human." Eric said with a smirk. Elysabetta rolled her eyes.

"I'm not made for contact of any sort." Eric's face fell.

"You let Godric touch you." Elysabetta rubbed her eyes.

"That's different. I _trust _Godric." Eric felt his stomach curdle.

"But you don't trust me." Elysabetta sighed. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"No. I can't say that I do." Eric nodded.

"I shall…leave you to your thoughts." He said, standing.

"Eric, wait-"

"It's alright Elysabetta. I won't make you talk to me." And with that he headed for the door. But just s he reached it, he heard her say,

"_Jag alskar dig…" _He turned.

"What?" he whispered.

"Jag alskar dig." It was clearer now; there was much more confidence in her voice.

"Do you…why?" Eric asked, confused. Elysabetta smiled brightly at the vampire.

"Because you made me."

**END!**

**OK,what did you think? Btw **Jag alskar dig **means I love You in Swedish. Reviews are love!**

***shaunwhiteluver45**


End file.
